


why taste one when you can try them together

by heychan (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A thing, M/M, athlete!hyunjin, badboy!minho, not really a fic but a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heychan
Summary: lee minho is the 4am moonlight that begs for you to watch and hwang hyunjin is the 12pm sun that asks you to come play.





	why taste one when you can try them together

**Author's Note:**

> BRAIN BURST OKAY maybe ill turn this into a fic??? one day???????????? who knows but u h feedback appreciated

lee minho.  
lee minho is blacks, greys and whites. lee minho is the dark night sky and the moon that glistens in the centre of it. lee minho is black nail polish and smudged eyeliner, and messy hair-sprayed hair and dark hooded eyes. lee minho is the shorter boy in leather jackets and ripped jeans with tattoos covering every centimetre from his wrists to his collarbones. lee minho is the one with the lip piercings and eyebrow slits and beanies.  
lee minho is the devil’s chocolate cake that tastes so good but feels so wrong. lee minho is the 4am moonlight that begs for you to watch.

hwang hyunjin.  
hwang hyunjin is yellows, oranges and pinks. hwang hyunjin is the early morning sunrise and the birds that tweet with it. hwang hyunjin is baseball jackets and high tops, and hair hidden under a snapback and shiny, sun kissed skin. hwang hyunjin is the taller standing boy in his college hoodies and sweatpants and thin, silver-rimmed specs. hwang hyunjin is the one with the rings and necklaces gently placed to enhance his overall look.  
hwang hyunjin is an angel cake, so sweet and so gorgeous not even the healthiest person could say no. hwang hyunjin is the 12pm sun that asks you to come play.

some say the two are polar opposites, on flipped sides of the universe, but the pair would beg to differ. maybe some prefer chocolate over vanilla, but you can’t deny how gorgeous they taste together


End file.
